Kaguya Yakumo
Kaguya Yakumo (かぐや八雲, "") Appearance Kaguya has dark black hair, although it has a grey hue as well. She also has lightly tanned skin as well as stone-colored eyes. She usually wears a modified version of what one would call a Sailor-Girl uniform, although she has had several changes done to it so that it now resembles a samurai sailor's attire, as it has a matching black blouse with a black skirt. It should also be noted that Morgiana wears long black stockings that fit to her body, much like the rest of her clothing; which is something that has caught Wake Theron's eye as he adores her petite frame. Kaguya can also be seen wearing leather bracers that start from the back of her hands and work their way up to her elbows. These bracers match the leather armor that she wears at her sides and the holster she wears in order to wield her sword at her side. Kaguya's attire is considered by many to be a blend of both western and eastern cultures, a fact that she enjoys considerably, given her love of both lands. Personality Kaguya is a clear-headed and brilliant genius technician that often refuses to show her true talents unless she is sufficiently motivated to do so, brushing things off until she feels the need to step up. She is often cold and calculating, always being curious and usually considering any opponent that she faces as one her play things. However, when she is with her friends and truly feels comfortable, Kaguya tries to raise the spirits of others, making her the mood maker of the group. Growing up in such a rough manner as she did alongside her sister, Kaguya can be said to lack most emotions and continuously has problems reading the atmosphere in situations. More often than not she just blurts out whatever comes to mind, sometimes making others surprised at her actions. It is her completely unique personality that caused Wake Theron to become drawn to her romantically after being dumped by his former girlfriend, however, Kaguya doesn't even remotely notice his affection because she has blocked off getting emotionally attached to anything at all in her life aside from her sister Sakura. As a former assassin, Kaguya despises when her friends wish to leave an opponent alive given the fact that she is accustomed to killing anyone who gets in her way without as much as a second thought. She typically strikes at an opponent at any given opportunity not wanting to wait for an opponent to kill her first instead. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities High Magical Energy: Kaguya has had more than an abundant level of Magical Energy since the early days of her childhood, something that surprised many of the adults around her and even her own sister, who was considered something of a prodigy. Kaguya's Magical Energy is exuded as a wispy red aura from all around her body that causes a slight quake in the immediate area and can sometimes be shown as a demonic visage that appears behind her. The power from her releasing it is enough to bring a slight cringe to Noelle Aurelius as she felt as though she was being "crushed" by the sheer volume of it all just by being in the range of Kaguya's Magical Aura. Outstanding Durability: Kaguya's most incredible strength rests in her durability, since she is able to endure attacks that would normally kill an ordinary mages; as shown when she took a beating from a S-Class Mage and was even able to stand up against her one more time right after she threatened to kill the rest of her comerades. Due to experiments performed on her, most injuries simply stun her briefly, however removing her head or crushing her heart seems to be the only ways to kill her. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Being brought up as an assassin, much like her sister Sakura Yakumo, it should come as no surprise that Kaguya's skill in swordplay is leagues above that of the standard swordsman. She is capable of bifuricating several full grown men in a matter of seconds when a single slash of her blade, even bisecting the bodies cleanly whereas others would leave a jagged finish. She relishes the thrill of battle and will often feign weakness or injury in to fool the opponent into getting closer to her so that she may defeat them in a swifter manner. Her speed with the sword is not to be doubted as she is more than capable of striking several times and even slashing so fast that the opponent may not even realize that they had been cut until moments after they begin spewing blood. Enhanced Strength: Even for normal mage parameters, it has been noted that Kaguya possesses an incredible amount of strength, which she easily displays during her battles. According to Arumat Jerand of the guild Yggdrasil, even though Kaguya does not have a particularly large build, she uses her Centre of Gravity, turning force, and timing of her hits to work in a synergy that makes all of her attacks stronger. Enhanced Speed and Agility: It has been noted that one of Kaguya's most incredible attributes, second only to her durability, is her speed. This is shown as she seemingly instantly disappeared when she went to aid Sakura right after she yelled for help. Mostly when fighting, Kaguya uses her speed to dodge all of the opponent's attacks while hitting the target back at the same time. Alongside her speed, her agility and reflexes have increased during the progression of her training; to the point she was able to dodge one of Emil Kresnik's attacks while he was using Tyrfing and counter-attack at the same time. Corpse Magic With this Magic Kaguya is able to call forth the deceased in order to fight for them or store the magical essence of those that she kills. When binding the deceased back to the world of the living, Corpse Magic gathers parts of the localized deceased in order to form a fully functioning body. The more powerful the deceased that is brought back, the easier it is for them to take on the physical appearance of their former selves. Depending on the amount of Magical Energy used in each spell, the corpses that are created will range from deformed beings, with little use other than to swarm Kaguya's target, to fully formed humans with a capacity to think and their former fighting prowess still intact. These higher tier corpses can be utilized to form attack schemes, spy, and even assassinate Kaguya's target, although maintaining many of them at a time is extremely exhausting. The beings brought back through this Magic are composed mostly of rotting flesh, with patches of missing skin that reveal the distorted tissue and muscles underneath causing them to not be very effective at hiding their true nature should they be captured by the enemy. These living corpses are forced to abide by the wishes of Kaguya, unable to resist regardless of past allegiances. Those powerful individuals brought back through Corpse Magic retain access to any and all abilities that they possessed in their previous life. They also possess the capability to still learn from their experiences when they are summoned, even sharing their knowledge with others under the Kaguya's control. The resurrected individuals maintain an identical mindset to the original and similar strengths and weaknesses. Spells *[[Izanagi (Doll)|'Izanagi']]: *[[Izanami (Doll)|'Izanami']]: Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Club Oz Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster Mage